The field of wireless communications has received considerable attention, but the field of implementing low power wireless communications at the microarchitectural level has not. In wireless communications, physical layer (PHY) transmission and reception pipelines act, in part, to transform communications data between time and frequency domains. Although the act of transforming data between time and frequency domains is power intensive, conventional PHY pipelines undertake such transformations for all communications data they process.